Hurt
by 123OJ123
Summary: My second story, and it is all about Greg, however the others are in here a lot too. Rating quite high because it could contain the odd bad word.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :) My second story, I do not plan to write another after this until the first one is complete. Please enjoy it. :)**

* * *

"HE'S HERE! GET THE MEDICS, HE'S IN HERE!" Nick Stokes shouted as he knelt next to his beat and battered friend. "It's alright Greggo, I'm here buddy. You are gonna be ok, you hear me? Greg?"

He turned around as he heard footsteps rush down into the room. "Russell, give me your jacket, let me cover him up." He said and held out his hand. Russell quickly pulled it off and passed it to Nick who covered Greg with it, saving the little dignity he had left.

"How is he?" Russell asked as he bent down next to his team member's head.

"Not good. He has a pulse but it's really weak. I'm no doctor but I can tell that he is not gonna last much longer without help." Nick told him sadly.

Catherine bent down next to him too and grabbed onto his hand lightly, which looked like it had multiple broken fingers. "Come on Greggo, just hold on for a little bit longer." She told him, stroking his hair back on his head, which was hanging on his forehead, stuck together with dried blood.

"He's freezing. Has anyone got a blanket in their truck?" Nick asked, only just noticing how cold his deathly still friend was.

"Yeah, I'll go and grab it." Morgan said as she darted off out the room and up the stairs.

"I'll go see if the cops have any." Sara told him, following Morgan up the stairs.

"Come on, stay strong Greggo." Nick told him, rubbing his forearm gently, holding his hand too.

Russell and Catherine looked at each other and shared a sympathetic look as they saw how much Nick was affected by everything that had gone on.

Then, to everybody's surprise, Greg's eyes flickered open ever so slightly. "Greg! Greg, we're here ok? Help is coming, we're gonna take you to the hospital." Nick told him with a smile. However it looked like Greg didn't understand him, or didn't hear him, as he just moved his eyes around the room slightly, looking around in fear.

"Greg, you're ok now. We're here; no one is going to hurt you anymore." Catherine told him, but he still didn't seem to recognise who they were.

Morgan came running back down the stairs carrying a thick blanket in her arms. "Here." She said as she passed it to Nick. "Greg!" She exclaimed happily when she saw his eyes open.

"He is not with it Morgan." Russell told her.

Morgan looked to him disappointed when Sara came back down the stairs with the medics who had just arrived.

"Mr Sanders? Can you hear me?" The first one said as the team moved out of the way so that they could get in.

"His pupils are unresponsive. Call the hospital and tell them we're on our way." The other said as they shined a light into Greg's eyes.

"Is he going to be ok?" Sara asked them.

One of the medics looked up to her. "Honestly, I don't know. He's got a lot of injuries. Some of them should have been treated a long while ago, there's no guessing what he's been through, but all I can say is that if he comes out of this, he's going to be in the hospital for a long time."

The whole team; Russell, Sara, Nick, Catherine and Morgan were sat around Greg's bedside at the hospital for as long as they were allowed to. Nick refused to move when they were all told visiting hours were over by the nurses, but they willingly let him stay after hearing the story of how Greg ended up there in the first place.

They had been told that Greg might not week until sometime next week, but that didn't stop them from turning up every day to sit with him. Of course they all came at different times so that work was still getting done at the lab; however Nick had not returned to work. He stayed at the hospital for most of the day, working from there whilst waiting for any signs of waking from Greg. The only time he ever left was when the team forced him to go home and get some proper rest, or when they forced him down to the cafeteria to eat.

They could all see how desperate Nick was for his best friend to wake, and although they had all missed him greatly, they all knew Nick had missed him ten times worse. He hadn't rested until they found him. Catherine and Sara thought that he had taken it so hard because of losing Warrick a few years back, but nobody knew whether that was why or not. They just tried to comfort him whenever they hit a dead end in their investigation and told him that no matter what they would find Greg.

**Flashback**

They all watched the CCTV as Greg unknowingly backed down the alley into the arms of his kidnapper. He turned around, shining his flashlight down the side of a dumpster when a man, who had a much larger build than Greg, jumped out and caught the CSI off guard, tackling him from behind.

They sat huddled around Archie's computer, watching as Greg fought with the masked assailant who was then joined by another man who came over and kicked his leg up right into Greg's stomach. But to everyone's shock, Greg still managed to kick out at the guy in front of him and elbowing the man behind him.

However two men both easily twice the size of Greg was enough to take anyone down and after a minute of ruthless fighting, Greg was left unconscious and being dragged down the alley and out of view of the CCTV camera.

**End Flashback**

Nick had taken it upon himself to process Greg in hospital and took no joy in doing so. Every bruise on his body, every break in his bone, every cut on his skin made Nick want to kill the bastards who had done this to his little brother even more.

There wasn't one piece of Greg that had come out unscathed from his time with his captors. One piece of information that gave the team a slight bit of relief was the SAE kite, which thankfully came up negative. However it didn't make the team as relieved as they should have been, because the doctor had just told them something else.

Greg groaned and his face turned into a frown as his eyes flickered open. He stared up at the ceiling for a while but eventually turned his head slightly to see his best friend Nick sat next to the bed he was in. In the hospital. They had found him.

"Hey buddy. Welcome back." Nick said to him happily as he patted his friend's arm gently.

Greg tried to give him a smile but it hurt so a small twitch was all he could manage. He had woken before; however he was so out of it on drugs that he hadn't shown any signs of being coherent.

He rolled is head the other way and saw the rest of the team sat around him.

"You found me." He told them, slurring his words slightly, from the pain meds he was on and the fact that he couldn't move his jaw that much.

"Yeah we did, we wouldn't stop until we had you back." Morgan told him with a smile on her face.

He offered her the best smile he could muster and let out a huff of pain. "Let me call for a nurse." Catherine told him and pressed the call button.

He rested his head back on the pillow and moved his arm to his leg, where he pressed on it slightly, and then harder. The team looked at each other, sharing unspoken words, remembering what the doctor had told them.

Greg looked up panicked, "Why can't I feel my legs?"

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it and can leave a small review :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it :).**

CSI

The team looked at Greg and tried to calm him down, "Greg, let the doctor come and talk to you." Catherine told him.

"Yeah, he'll be able to tell you what's going on." Nick told him, offering a small smile.

Greg looked at them worried and felt his legs again. "Am I paralysed? Will I be able to walk?" He asked them slurring, tears building in his eyes.

"Greg, calm down. Whatever happens we'll all be here." Russell told him.

"Yeah, try to relax; you've only just woken up." Sara told him.

Greg shuffled on the bed, pulling a pained face as he did so. "Honey, you're hurting yourself, please lie back down." Catherine asked him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

But he didn't listen. He rubbed the front of his legs with his left arm, the right sitting on his right leg. Just then, his doctor came in. "Mr Sanders. Mr Sanders calm down, I'm Doctor Allen. Greg? Greg I need you to lie back down for me."

Greg looked up to him taking deep, painful breaths and slowly leant back in bed. "That's it. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave whilst I talk to Greg." Dr Allen said.

They all stood to go but Nick looked back to Greg and saw the panic in his eyes. "Can I stay? Please. He needs someone here when you tell him." The doctor nodded and Nick turned and watched the others leave.

"Tell me what? Am I going to be able to walk?" Greg asked quietly, fearing the answer.

His doctor took a seat where Catherine had previously been sat, whilst Nick sat back down the other side. "Greg, you sustained an injury to your back which caused a lot of problems. Not to mention that you have multiple breaks in your legs. We had a specialist come and take a look at you and I'm afraid it's not good news. They assessed you and the prognosis was that, you have a very, _very_ slim chance of being able to walk again."

"I'm not... I can't walk? What am I...? Can't, can't you do something? Can't you fix it somehow?" Greg asked him, and Nick could see he was getting more worked up by the second.

"Greggo..." Nick started, shaking his head. "There's nothing more they can do."

"But..." Greg looked down as tears rolled down his face. Doctor Allen looked up to Nick before getting up.

"I'll come back later to go over the rest of his injuries."

Nick nodded and watched as he left. "Greggo, I'm so sorry, man." He said sincerely as he pulled Greg gently into him and let the man he classed as his brother cry and sob into his chest.

"I am so sorry."

CSI

After crying into Nick for so long, Greg had exhausted himself so much that he fell asleep again. Catherine and Russell had come back in the room and could see not only the redness around Greg's eyes, but the red rings that surrounded Nick's eyes also. "You okay, Nicky?" Catherine asked him, giving him a small smile.

He smiled back at her and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"It's just... this is gonna be so hard on him, especially after he's been through everything he has, just to have this as his outcome, his reward for making it through all that?" Nick shook his head. "It's not fair."

Catherine and Russell nodded solemnly. "We know, but we will all be here to help him through it. He's never going to lose us, no matter what." Russell told them both. "We're all here for each other."

They both nodded and turned their attention to Greg whose eyes were opening once again.

Catherine squeezed his hand gently in hers. "Hey."

He looked over to her and twitched his mouth as she stroked his hair back on his head. She saw the tears build again in his eyes and noticed how he pushed his head into her hand slightly. "Oh sweetie."

He managed to keep his tears in but he just laid there, with nobody saying anything, the tears just sitting in his eyes.

After a while he spoke again croakily. "Has somebody called my Papa Olaf?"

Russell spoke up. "Yes. I rang him when you first went missing and I rang him when you arrived at the hospital. I last spoke to him yesterday when you woke for a minute, he said he was going to try and catch a flight over here to see you."

Greg closed his eyes and let a tear slip out. "No. I don't want him to see me like this." He told them sniffling.

"He'll want to see you though bud." Nick told him.

"No, I don't want him to come here." Greg told him.

"Shh, alright. Don't worry about that, ok? You just need to rest for a while." Catherine told him, wiping away his tears. She looked at Russell and Nick. Russell had got a call a few hours ago from Greg's grandfather saying that he had arrived in Vegas and Russell had sent the girls to go and pick him up.

He sniffled again and then on cue his door opened. "Look who we just picked up at the airport?" Sara said with a smile as she and Morgan came in, followed by Greg's Papa Olaf.

Greg opened his eyes and looked away from the door. "No, get him out, I don't want him here." He told them with the loudest voice he could get out. "Please, I don't want him in here." He told them again. Morgan looked to Nick and frowned in confusion at Greg's reaction.

"Hojem, I'm here. Look at me." His Papa Olaf said as he walked into the room and sat where Nick had given up his seat. "Hojem." He said again sharply.

Greg reluctantly turned his head to his Grandfather and burst into tears as he was pulled into him. "I'm sorry." He sobbed into his Papa Olaf's shoulder.

"Shh, now stop it, you have nothing to apologise for. Nothing." His Papa Olaf told him, rubbing his hand on his Grandson's back. Catherine and Russell stood up to leave but he signalled for them to sit back down. "Please, stay. I want Greg to put a face to the name for me. He's told me so much about you all."

The team smiled and all came to sit down. Greg's grandfather pulled away from his Grandson. "Hojem, tell me who everyone is."

Greg pulled away and wiped his face with his hand as Sara and Morgan came in and sat down. He took a few breathes to try and compose himself, ready to speak but he just couldn't do it.

"I'm Nick, this is Catherine, Russell... and I'm sure these two have already introduced themselves but, Morgan and Sara." Nick told him, speaking up so that Greg would not have to.

Papa Olaf nodded and smiled, "It's great to finally see you all. Greg tells me a lot of good things about you."

"Likewise Sir, Greg thinks very highly of you." Nick told him and the others agreed.

"Mm, he is a good boy. Always has been. His Mom always sang his praises to everybody."

Greg sniffed and smiled slightly. "So do you all work 'in the field' as Greg calls it?" Papa Olaf then asked them, stroking his Grandson's hand comfortingly.

"Yes. Nick, Sara and Catherine have worked here in Vegas for fourteen years now, Morgan has been here for two years now, and I came here not too long ago." Russell informed him.

"Oh did you take over Gil's job?"

Russell shook his head, "No, Ray Langston had the position before I did."

"How is he, Sara? You are married aren't you?" Olaf asked her.

Greg nudged his grandfather, "They're not together anymore, Papa."

"I thought you only married a year or two ago?" He asked her.

"We did. It just didn't work out. We live very different lives; there was a lot of distance between us..." Sara told him.

Papa Olaf raised an eyebrow. "Well... I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it," Sara smiled, "We've kept in touch, and he's doing okay. He actually helped us... he helped us find Greg." Sara told him with a small smile to Greg.

Greg looked up to her in surprise, "He did?"

"Yeah. He came all the way over here, I called him and told him that we'd found you and that you were in the hospital and he said he would try and come up to see you." Nick told him.

Greg thought about it for a minute and smiled, however it didn't last long.

"Where... where did you guys find me?" Greg asked the team quietly.

The team looked at each other apprehensively. "You were out in the desert. A single house was there. You were in the basement." Russell told him.

Greg swallowed and nodded. "How long was I there?"

"Hojem, you don't need to know these things." His Papa Olaf told him.

Greg's eyes moved to his Papa. "I just want to know how long I was there." He told him subdued.

"No. Now stop asking." He was told sharply. The team looked at each other and down at their hands as an uncomfortable silence fell between the two.

"Don't I at least deserve to ask one question?" Greg said quietly.

"Hojem!" Everyone jumped in surprise at the stern voice that dominated the room. Nick looked up to Greg's grandfather and saw out the corner of his eye Russell subtly shake his head to not say anything.

"I said enough. Ok? I don't want to hear you talk about it once more. Do you hear me?" Papa Olaf asked Greg, yanking his hand slightly to make him look at him.

Greg looked up to him and nodded, then looking down ashamed. The team were silent for a minute before Catherine spoke. "Anybody want a drink? I know I need some coffee." She told them with a smile as she stood up, Russell following her actions.

"Yeah, I think I'll come with you both." Nick said standing too. "Sir, would you like anything?"

"I'll have a water please." Greg's grandfather told him with an appreciative smile.

Nick smiled, "Greg?"

Greg looked up to him and shook his head. "Alright. Coffee you two?" He asked Morgan and Sara

They both nodded and Nick smiled as he left with Catherine and Russell.

CSI

"Does he really think that's how Greg needs to be treated right now?" Nick asked.

"Nick, he thought he was going to lose his grandson. Can you even begin to imagine how he must have felt? He's just trying to protect Greg; he didn't mean it in a bad way." Catherine told him.

"I understand that, but the poor guy has been through hell. He should get to ask whatever he wants." Nick argued.

Russell nodded, "Well for now, let's stay clear of the subject ok? We have other things that are more important."

CSI

It was the next day and Greg's grandfather had gone to stay at a hotel and the team had gone home before his Papa Olaf left, leaving Greg alone. He tried to close his eyes and get some rest, but his body wouldn't let him. He didn't want to sleep because he was scared that when he opened his eyes again, he would be back there, and everything would have just been one big dream.

Before Nick left with the team, he had brought along a new phone which the lab had brought since Greg's had been smashed when he was taken and had taken the time to put in all the numbers that he would need. He put it on the side and told Greg that if he needed _anything, _to call him.

Greg leaned across painfully and grabbed the phone off the side. He slid the bar along and went into his contacts and hovered over Nick's before hitting call.

_"Greg? You ok?" _Came the groggy response.

"I'm sorry, you're sleeping. I shouldn't have called." Greg apologised, for some reason feeling tears build in his eyes.

_"Don't be stupid. What's wrong? Do you want me to come down?" _Nick asked him, sounding more awake already.

"No. I Just- I can't sleep. I'm sorry, I just... I thought that you might be awake, I'm sorry." He apologised again, wiping his eyes.

_"You don't have to apologise, I'm coming down there alright? _

"Nick you don't have to, I'm just being an idiot. Go back to bed." Greg told him.

He heard movement on the other end of the phone.

_"Greg, I'm coming, I'll be ten minutes."_

CSI

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
